


The Aftermath  sequal to the dare

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read "The Dare" first.<br/>I hope you all enjoy this little ditty and please if you like my work leave comments. All comments and Kudo's are very much appreciated. Hope to put up another chapter soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Aftermath

The Aftermath  
Sequel to The Dare

Tim's screams split the night. He tries as hard as he can to move to get out of his wrecked car but to no avail. He slowly begins to check himself over even though he can barely move his arms. He knows he is losing blood but from where he can't tell. He struggles not to pass out from the pain but its hard.  
Suddenly there is a warm gentle hand on him and his sluggish mind does its best to understand the words that are being spoken to him.  
“McGee hang on. Help is on it's way. Just hang in there son. Please Tim Please! Don't go. Don't leave me alone.” He hears the pleading in the warm soft voice but his mind just can't seem to break through the fog that has enveloped it enough to understand the words.  
“Just leave me alone and let me die. No one wants me. I'm just a fuck up. Who ever you are please just leave me alone and let me die.” Tim cries in utter desperation the hurt and pain evident in his cries.  
“I won't let you go Tim. Not now not ever. Your mine and thats all that matters now. You don't have permission to die on me. Dammit! Tim don't you dare leave me!” Gibbs states doing his best to keep his emotions under control.  
Just then Gibbs is wrenched out of the way as the ambulance EMT's arrive and begin to do their jobs just like the firemen who are working to free Tim from the car.  
As they work to free Tim the other stand around watching wishing there was something they could do to help.  
Abby and Ziva are hugging each other doing their best to console themselves by telling each other that Tim will be alright.  
Tony tries to comfort Gibbs but the older man will have none of it. Instead he is blaming himself for this situation.  
“Why did I have to go along with Ziva's stupid dare. Did I really think I would beat her. What the hell was I thinking. I never should have kissed him. I am his superior after all. I never should have let things get this far. I should have shut Tony and Ziva's antics down. Instead I encourage it and even became a willing participant. Now look whats happened. Tim will never speak to me again he will probably put in for a transfer once he gets out of the hospital. I can't lose him not now not ever. How in the hell do I fix this?” Gibbs thinks to himself not realizing that his thoughts are showing on his face.

“Just tell him Jethro thats all the poor lad needs to hear. He needs to hear whats in your heart. Tell him that you don't regret what you did and that no matter what you still want and need him not only in your life but on your team.” Ducky says quietly, interrupting the younger mans thoughts.  
“I don't know if that will help or make things worse Ducky. You didn't see his face when he realize it was me kissing him. It was like it was some sort of sick joke and that he was the but of it. You didn't see the look of horror on his face or the hurt and pain in his eyes. What the hell am I going to do Ducky?” Gibbs asks quietly.  
“ You have to make him understand and realize that what he and you both were feeling was and is real. Make him understand that this wasn't one of Tony and Ziva's pranks. That what you did was in no way intended to harm or humiliate him.” Ducky answers back.  
Just then the firemen and the EMT's pull Tim from his wrecked car.  
Ducky rushes over to ascertain his condition and to direct them to take him to Bethesda.  
After a few quick words with the EMT's they head off taking Tim with them.  
“How is he Ducky?” they all ask at once.  
“ I had them take him to Bethesda. They told me he is in pretty bad shape. If you want to know more then we need to leave and get to the hospital.” Ducky says as he turns to leave. 

A few minutes later they all arrive just as Tim is being wheeled into surgery.  
The nurse directs them to the waiting room where they all but Gibbs take a seat to wait till Tim is out of surgery.  
It seems like hours before the doctor comes out. Looking at his watch Gibbs notices it has been hours and yet no one had spoken since they got here. He knows he needs to let Vance know about the situation. Pulling out his phone he hits the speed dial number for the director and hears the call ringing through the waiting room. Looking up and around he spots Vance sitting quietly with the others. Before he can say anything the doctor arrives.  
“Are you all hear for Agent McGee?” he asks.  
“Yes we are his team mates. I'm Director Vance of NCIS. What can you tell us about his condition Doctor?”  
“Well director what I can tell you is that that young man is very lucky to be alive. He had massive internal bleeding, a concussion, a broken femur, a broken arm and two broken ribs which barely missed puncturing his heart and his lungs. I would say that young man is very lucky to be alive and that he was lucky that you all got to him so quickly. Other wise another ten minutes and he would have died.”  
“Thank you doctor.” Vance says as the doctor turns to leave.  
“Would anyone like to tell me just what the hell happened to put one of my most brilliant agents in the hospital?” Vance growls.  
They all start to speak at once when a shrill whistle cuts them off.  
“It was my fault Leon. You'll have my badge and resignation in the morning.” Gibbs says sadly as he turns and leaves before he breaks down in front of what used to be his team.  
They all watch in stunned silence as their boss and friend leaves. Not one of them seeing the hurt, shame and the tears in his eyes.  
“Would any one mind telling me what just happened here?” Vance asks just a touch of the anger he is feeling coloring his voice.  
Again they all start to talk at once when Ducky holds up his hand quieting them all.  
“ I believe Director that Agent Gibbs is feeling responsible for what has happened to poor Timothy.”  
“Why would he feel responsible Doctor Mallard? Did he some how force Agent McGee's car into that tree?” Vance asks his anger rising.  
“In a manner of speaking yes director he did.”  
“Would you care to elaborate on that doctor?”  
“Director it would seem that while the team was out tonight something happened that really upset young Timothy. Since I wasn't there maybe you should ask them.”  
“Well what the hell do you all have to say for yourselves?” Vance states as he turns his attention to the other members of Gibbs team.  
“It was my fault , “ Ziva states.  
“How is it your fault Agent David?”  
“ Director we were playing darts and every thing was fine until the last game when me and Gibbs made a bet. That's when things turned sour director.” Ziva states.  
“What exactly did this bet entail Agent David? Just how did it become sour?”  
“Well director the bet was that if I won Gibbs would have to kiss McGee and if Gibbs won then I would have to kiss Tony. Not just a peck on the cheek but a real deep one. Well he lost and so he paid up but McGee nor Tony knew nothing of our bet. This was all on me and Gibbs.” Ziva states.  
“ Are you saying that Agent Gibbs actually agreed to this bet?”  
“Well yes sir he did.”  
“And What was Agent McGee's reaction to this?”  
“Well at first director Agent McGee seemed to enjoy it but then he also seemed distracted that is until he opened his eyes and saw that it was Gibbs kissing him and there for a few seconds he seemed to enjoy it even then but when it finally sunk in he pushed him away and ran out he door. We tried to talk to him but he wouldn't stop or listen he just ran. We followed him as best as we could that's when we came up on the accident and we called the fire dept. and an ambulance. Director we didn't mean any harm and it was not meant as a joke honest.” Ziva states.  
“Yet I am sure that Agent McGee didn't see it as another attempt to humiliate him like all the other attempts you have made in the past by the two of you and Miss Scuito. With all the pranks, jokes, innuendo's that you all have pulled on McGee what in the world would make you think that McGee wouldn't think that this was just another one of your stupid stunts? Don't any of you try to deny or defend what you've done here tonight. I thought you all were supposed to be friends and yet this is how you act. Why in the world McGee would even think that you are friends is beyond me. You people have treated him no better than a dog! Speaking of which did one of you stop and think about what you did to that young man during that incident? How you forced him to take a dog that attacked him and could of ended his life or were you to caught up with your stupid pranks and getting a laugh at his expense. Not to mention that fact that someone here treated him like garbage just because he defended himself and that same someone was more worried about a dam dog than she was about a supposed friend and coworker and then she forced said dog on him. There are numerous other incidents I will not mention here and now but one other one I will mention because its relevant to this situation.” Turning and looking straight at Tony,  
“do you remember a certain rumor you spread about that young man in there?”  
“ No I don't director. What rumor would that be?” Tony said with a smirk on his face.  
“The one you told the girls down in legal about McGee being gay. That rumor.”  
“Oh that one.”  
“Yea that one. Do you know what the results of that little prank were DiNozzo!” Vance practically yells.  
“None that I recall director. It was all in harmless fun.” Tony declares.  
“Harmless is that what you really think? Your more clue less than I thought. That little stunt almost cost McGee his life and this agency one of the finest agents I have ever meant.”  
“I don't understand Director. What do you mean almost cost Tim his life?” Tony states.  
“What I mean is DiNozzo is that there was a series of gay bashing's going and someone leaked that Agent McGee was gay so these men took it upon themselves to rid the base of him and anyone they felt was like him. So one night when he was leaving they jumped him and were starting to beat on him when the MP's came by but not before they hurt him. He spent two days in the hospital from that and just so you know the MP's didn't catch the men until after they had beaten another man almost to death. So Agent DiNozzo do you still think that what you did tonight was a harmless prank, a joke, that has no repercussions no consequences. Because if you do then think again. Your all just lucky that young man is still alive and fighting for his life. Other wise I would bring each and every one of you up on charges. Do not ever let me hear of you pulling a stunt like this again or you will be out on your ass faster than you can blink.  
Do. You. Understand. Me.!” Vance yells the anger he is feeling coming through loud and clear.  
“One more thing before you all go off and decide that this is McGee's fault he never once said a word to me or anyone else about these and numerous other incidents. If you want to blame someone try looking in a mirror. Because the person looking back at you is the one to blame not him.” Vance says as he turns on his heel and heads off down the hallway to find Gibbs so he can talk some sense into the man.


	2. Gibbs  comes to terms

Chapter 2

Gibbs doesn't know where he is going he only knows he has to get away from the rest of the team. He can't let them see him like this none of them. He needs to gather his thoughts before his emotions betray him. He can't believe how this turned out. One minute he was holding him in his arms kissing the man and the next there here in the hospital where he almost died. Why is it that every thing good in his life gets taken away? Why when he thinks he might just find some happiness that it gets taken away? How is he going to look Tim in the eye after what has happened? What can I say to him to make him stay even though I am resigning? The agency needs him. Hell I need him who am I trying to kid. What I felt tonight was different not like when I have kissed women in the past other than Shannon. There was something there something I cant explain. But I know Tim felt it to. I could tell in our bodies reactions. It felt so good and so right holding him and kissing him. Now its all gone, ruined and I don't know what to do or say to fix it. Its like for the first time in a long time like the hole that is in my heart was filled and the emptiness inside me is gone. But only for a second. The kid is scared witless by me. Dam I bet he thinks this was an attempt at humiliating him? Dam I should have thought this through. What am I going to do if I lose him? What if he doesn't want me? God how did I ever get into this mess.” Gibbs says to himself without realizing he has said it out loud.   
He doesn't even realize the tears are falling down his cheeks. Its the first time in a long time since he has cried. Not since losing Shannon and Kelly has he cried.   
“What the hell am I going to do Shannon, I can't lose him” Jethro asks quietly to no one.   
“Maybe you should try talking to him. Tell him what's in your heart. Your thoughts and your desires. Tell him how you feel and see if he feels the same way.”   
“What if he won't even talk to me much less wants to see me?”  
“You'll never know Jethro till you try? I think you will be surprised by his reaction.”  
Wiping his eyes he heads back in to the hospital and to his young agents room. He needs some time to talk to Tim and he doesn't need or want the rest of the team to hear what he has to say.   
“Thank you” he says to know one in particular as he reaches the hospital entrance.  
“I just want you to be happy Jethro and if Timothy will make you happy then that's all that matters.” A ghostly voice whispers as he enters the hospital and then its gone.  
Gibbs stops by the nurses station to enquirer  
about which room his agent is in then heads up to McGee's room.


	3. What will be will be

Chapter 3

Gibbs quietly steps into Tim's room. He looks at the young man in that bed and his heart breaks. He thinks about how close to losing him he has come. He walks over and pulls a chair up next to the bed. Brushing a stray strand of hair from his forehead he leans in and brushes his lips against Tim's.   
“ I am so sorry Tim. I didn't know you would react that way. If I had even thought you would I would never have done it. Please forgive me.” Gibbs says quietly as his silent sobs wrack his body. He gently lays his head on Tim's chest after sitting in the chair he has brought next to the bed. He listens to the beating of Tim's heart in his chest letting the sound comfort him. He doesn't realize that he has drifted off until a sound brings him awake and alert.  
“I'm sorry to disturb you but I just need to check Agent McGee's vitals. Are you his partner?” The lovely young nurse asks.  
“Well ….. I don't really know?” Gibbs stammers.  
“Well if I do say so myself your a really handsome couple. If your not his partner then why are you here?” She asks.  
“ In a way he is my partner because we work together. I'm his boss.” Gibbs states.  
“Well I'm no judge but you look like a man who is in love and doesn't know it. You don't look like a boss to me. I've never seen a boss that does what you have done tonight. Before you ask I did see you earlier but I will keep it to myself. You should tell him how you feel. I know its scary right now but if you don't then you will never know. Don't you think he deserves to know after all he has been through. If I were you I wouldn't let this chance pass me by. All done you boys have a good night and if you need anything just buzz me. My names Angel btw.” She states as she leaves the room not noticing that Gibbs mouth is hanging open with a shocked look on his face.   
It only takes a minute for Gibbs to recover and he takes Tim's hand in his and lets himself think about what the nurse has said.   
His head slumps forward as he falls asleep dreaming of a possible life with his youngest agent.


	4. At the Hospital

Chapter 4  
“This is all Probie's fault you know?” Tony fumes.  
“ How do you deduce that Anthony? What in the name of Hades makes you think that this is all Timothy's doing?” Ducky asks the anger in his voice evident.  
“If he hadn't went off half cocked then maybe this wouldn't have happened and the Boss wouldn't be feeling so bad. If he had of been watching where he was going he wouldn't be here right now.” Tony states matter of fact.  
“Would someone please enlighten me as to what exactly took place tonight?” Ducky asks.  
“Well Ducky we were playing darts and having a good time and well we decided to play a joke on McGee because he was looking down and not really enjoying himself.” Ziva begins.  
“So Ziva and me along with Abby decided to dare the Boss to do something if we won the game.” Tony continues.  
“Since Ziva had on purpose been playing lousy just to get the Boss's confidence up a bit before we dared him then Ziva could win and he would have to do the dare.” Abby chimed in.  
“We just didn't think that Tim would react the way he did.” Ziva ends.  
“Just what pray tell was this dare that so horrified Timothy?” Ducky asks.  
“I dared Gibbs to kiss him if I won and if I lost then I would kiss Tony.” Ziva adds.  
“ I see. But I still don't understand why a simple peck on the cheek would bother young Timothy so much.” Ducky states quietly.  
“ It wasn't just a simple peck on the check Ducky. It was a full on the lips passionate kiss. Like a guy does when he really,really likes someone.” Abby adds quietly while looking at the floor.  
The all look at Ducky and then turn their heads away.   
“ What in heaven's name made you all think that this was a good idea!” Ducky exclaims. “Did any of you ever stop to think what the implications of your actions could do to that young man in their? Did you!”  
“We didn't think it would be a big deal to him. I mean he isn't seeing anyone. So we just thought it would be a harmless joke.” Tony adds.  
“Anthony did this happen in the bar?” Ducky asks.  
“Yes it did Ducky. Why?”   
“For your information young Timothy is a very private person in case you all have forgotten. To do something like this in a bar full of people is inexcusable. Not to mention the shame that young man felt having some stupid,idiotic prank like this pulled on him in public. How could you all be so thoughtless? You all know how is love life is and to have the man he looks up to do this to him, to humiliate him, to put him on display like this is down right stupid. Why would you do that to him? What would have possessed you to pull such a stupid stunt?” Ducky states his face and voice full of the anger he feels.  
“But Ducky you should have seen him. He didn't bother to try and push Gibbs away. In fact he seemed to rather enjoy it.” Abby adds.  
“Yea Ducky you should have seen the boner Timmy through at being kissed by the Boss. Dam I thought I was packing I ain't got nothing compared to the kid. Hell even Gibbs was sporting a hell of a big one himself.” Tony adds grinning ear to ear. Feeling very pleased with himself.   
“Anthony that does not excuse the fact that you all should never have done that in the first place. Now if you all want to blame someone for this set of unfortunate circumstances then I suggest you all take a good long look in the mirror. I intend to inform the Director of what all has transpired tonight. So don't any of you think your going to get off easy. It's because of each and every one of you that Timothy is laying in that hospital bed right now.” Ducky exclaims his anger growing by leaps and bounds.   
“It's not all our fault you know Ducky. Gibbs did have a hand in this. He even participated. He isn't blameless you know.” Tony exclaims his anger returning once again.   
Getting in Tony's face Ducky states matter of fact “Oh! I don't intend to let Jethro off the hook that easy. Don't think for one minute I am not going to give him a lecture on how stupid his actions tonight have been. I suggest you all figure out what your going to tell the Director in the morning. You all should be very glad that this didn't turn into a tragedy.” Turning on his heel he leaves the group of youngsters to think about what he has said and what they did. Heading to Tim's room he reaches it and quietly opens the door.  
Entering he sees Jethro holding Tim's hand and his head on the bed next to Tim's. He quietly walks over to the bed and just stands there looking at the pair. He has never seen Jethro with such a look of peace on his face as he does now.   
“Duck you alright?” Gibbs asks startling the older man out of his thoughts.   
“No Jethro I am not alright. I am rather upset at what has happened tonight and your part in all of this.”   
“ I know Duck. Can you stay with Tim for awhile? I have something I need to take care of then I will be back.”   
“Sure Jethro. I will stand and watch over young Timothy for you.” Ducky answers. The look on Gibbs face tells Ducky that there is more to what his friend has stated than just the words.   
Ducky watches as Gibbs leaves worried about his friend.   
Ducky waits until Gibbs has left then quietly follows him out. He watches his friend as he gets on the elevator. Once the doors are closed, he heads to the waiting room.   
“Anthony I need you to do something for me.” Ducky exclaims the worry evident in his voice.  
“Anything Ducky. What is it?”  
“I need you to follow Gibbs. He just left Timothy's room and I don't like the look on his face. He is up to something and I don't want him to do anything stupid.”   
Without a word Tony heads off to follow their fearless leader.   
Ducky turns and heads back to Tim's room leaving the others staring at his back.


	5. The TIme Between

Tony follows Gibbs out of the hospital and watches as the older man slips into his car. Tony gathers himself and heads to his car not wanting to lose him. Hopping into his car and starting it he watches as Gibbs pulls out of his parking space and heads out from the hospital. Waiting a few seconds till he pulls out to follow him hoping that Gibbs doesn't spot him. 

Glancing in his mirror Gibbs curses " Dammit Tony why couldn't you just stay at the hospital and watch over Tim. I need to lose him if I am going to do this for both our sakes. I will deal with the consequences later. But for now I need to do this." Driving he does everything he can to lose Tony but he realizes that his SFA has the tenacity of a bull dog and is not going to be lost easily." I really don't want an audience for this. Its bad enough that this is going to tear the team apart and that Tim will think its his fault but if there is any fault in this its mine and mine alone. I can't blame him for the way he reacted. I knew better than to go along with this anyway and now I have to deal with the consequences. I may lose the only person that has ever made me feel this way but if that's the price I have to pay then so be it." 

" Dammit Gibbs where the hell are you going?" Tony exclaims as he watches Gibbs disappear one last time as he loses the older man. Looking around Tony can't seem to find a trail of any sort of where Gibbs might have gone. Slamming his hand against the steering wheel in frustration he heads back to the hospital to let everyone know he lost him. 

"Finally, " Gibbs breathes a sigh of relief as he watches Tony disappear into the distance from his hiding place. He waits in silence for a few minutes then starts the car once again and heads towards head quarters.   
Showing his ID to the guard at the gate he heads into the parking structure and then into the building. 

"Hi Agent Gibbs, your here kinda late aren't you?" Henry asks.  
" Yea just needed to pick something I forgot in my desk." Gibbs states.  
"Ok. Well have a good night."  
Gibbs heads on up to the bullpen thinking that the elevator is taking its own sweet time. He needs to get back to the hospital and check on Tim and send the rest of the team home so they can get sum shuteye before they all have to be back in the morning. Heading to his desk he opens one of the desk drawers and reaches in pulling out a small box thats wrapped in brightly colored paper. Slipping the box into his pocket, he sits down and fires up his computer. As he waits for it to boot up he thinks back onto the events at the bar and how it all felt so right to him. " Had he missed judged Tim's reaction? Was he wrong in what he felt coming from Tim? Was his reaction just physical or did it mean something more? After all if what he felt pressing against his groin was any sign then his youngest agent was most definitely more than a little interested. Hell McGee was packing some serious meat. Not to mention it felt so good and so right to be not only kissing him but holding him. If his own reaction to being that intimate with his youngest agent was anything to go by then he himself was in deep shit. Ducky is right. I need to tell Tim how and what I feel for him. Let him know in no uncertain terms that I want and need more than a one night stand and to let him know also that he can take as much time as he needs to think things through and to see if this is truly what he wants."   
Just then a sound from somewhere brings Gibbs out of his thoughts. Looking at his computer he sees that its ready. Pulling up the app. he needs he begins typing. Once done he sends it to the people it needs to go to and turns off his computer. Getting out of his chair he takes a nice long look around and steps from behind his desk heading for the elevator. He pushes the button but doesn't have long to wait till the doors open and he steps inside. Turning he takes one last look around just as the doors close and it heads down so he can sign out and head back to the hospital.


	6. The Return

Tony arrives back at the hospital to face the music. Entering the waiting room he spots the rest of he team.   
"How is Probie?" he ask.  
"McGee is fine as far as we know. No better or worse since you left. Where did you go Tony?" Ziva asks.  
"I was on an errand for Ducky, miss nosy." 

Just then Ducky walks back in.  
"Is McGee ok Ducky?" They all ask at once.  
"Timothy is fine. Anthony did you do what I asked?"  
" I did Ducky. Everything is fine." Tony says smirking even thought he doesn't think Ducky believes him one bit.   
" Ducky why aren't you with Tim?" Ziva ask.  
" Because my dear they are changing his bandages and making sure that no infection has begun to set in. So I thought it best that I come out here and update you all. That and I wanted to make sure everyone was ok. "   
" Ziva why don't you and Abby go downstairs and get us all some coffee and a bite to eat?" Tony suggests.  
" Sure Tony. Come on Abby I am going to need help why don't you come with me and help me." Ziva states as she takes Abby by the arm and leads her away. Glancing back she gives Tony a glare.   
" Anthony would you mind telling me what this is all about?"   
" Yea Ducky. I didn't want to say anything in front of the girls but I lost Gibbs. I don't know where he went or what he was going to do. I am sorry Ducky."   
" Its alright my boy. I just hope that Jethro didn't do anything rash."

While Tony and Ducky were talking neither man notices that Gibbs is back as he slips into Tim's room. He watches silently as the doctor finishes up and then leaves without a word. Slipping over to the bed he pulls the chair back up to the bed and sits down. He looks at Tim as fresh tears fall from his eyes. "Oh Tim I'm so sorry. I never meant this to happen. You have to believe me if I had of known that this would happen I never would have done it." Taking Tim's hand in his he bring it to his lips and gently kisses the knuckles. He brushes his tear stained cheek with Tim's hand. " Please wake up Tim and let me explain, let me tell you what's going on inside me. I know I'm not good with words, not the way you are. Please at least wake up and let me try. I know that I'm asking a lot after what has happened between us and I'm not talking about just tonight but about everything. All the rotten things I've said and done to you. I have tried so hard to push you away and yet here I sit. I don't know what to do or say now. I know you think we all forgot your birthday like we always do but this year I didn't. I got you something and I am going to put it right here on the table so when you wake up you see it. You will know that someone has not forgotten you. That no matter what someone does care about you. I care about you and have for a long time. I need you to get better so I can tell you myself." Pulling the box out of his pocket Gibbs places it on the table next to Tim's bed. He just sits and watches his youngest agent sleep hoping he will wake up so and he can once again see those beautiful green eyes smiling at him. He occasionally brushes his fingers through Tim's hair. Once in a while he gently kisses the sleeping young man. 

Without Gibbs knowing it Ducky has slipped into the room quietly and observed from a distance the actions and heard the words of the man he has come to think of as his closest friend and his brother. He silently watches a few more minutes then slips out the door quietly and heads to the waiting room. 

" Ducky I thought you were going to go check on Tim?" Abby asks.   
" I did just that and young Timothy is in very good hands."   
" Just what is that supposed to mean Ducky?" Ziva asks her irritation clearly showing in her voice.   
" It means that he is sleeping and that is also what we need to be doing so I suggest that we all do our best to follow his example and get some much needed rest. None of us will do Timothy any good if we are not in tip top shape. Now you all can stay here and sleep in the waiting room or you can all go home and come back later and see if young Timothy is awake."  
"But Ducky I want to go see Tim." Abby cries.  
"Not now Abigail. He is in good hands and has someone watching over him. You can come back tomorrow and see him. No shoo all of you."  
They all started to protest again but the look in Ducky's eyes told them not to and to just go home and come back later.   
Ducky watches as his young wards begin to leave one by one until he is left alone with only his thoughts to keep him company.   
Ducky sits down on the couch and before he knows it he is fast asleep.   
A nurse walks by and sees him. She leaves and comes back bearing a pillow and a blanket. She gently lifts his head slipping the pillow under him, without waking him. Then she spreads out the blanket and gently tucks him in.   
Turning she runs head long into Gibbs.   
"Thank you. I know he will greatly appreciate it in the morning when he wakes up." Gibbs states with a grin and red eyes.  
" Your welcome and so is he. Is he a friend of yours?" She asks.   
Gibbs glances at her name tag and see's her name is Simone. " Yes he is Simone. He is a very dear friend."   
She turns to leave and stops and turns back. Looking Gibbs in the eye she states " Do you truly love him?"   
Startled Gibbs takes a minute " No its not like that." He says thinking she is talking about Ducky.   
Her eyes soften and she smiles " I was not talking about him" she says glancing at Ducky, "I was asking about the young man whose room you were in."   
" Yes I do." Gibbs states without hesitation.   
" Then don't worry he will be okay and I know he heard every word you said. He is a very lucky man to have someone like you, someone who loves him like you do in his life."   
" I don't know about that. I'm the reason he is in that bed." Gibbs says the self recrimination evident in his voice.   
"I don't understand."   
"We were out celebrating after a long hard week at work and solving a big case. One of my other agents dared me to kiss him if I lost which I did. So I took him in my arms and kissed him with all the passion I could muster and put it into that kiss. It felt so right and so good having him in my arms, to feel his body against mine. At first he resisted but then the longer I kissed him the more he responded. He began to kiss me back and his body melted against mine. I could feel him respond to me and then suddenly he pushed me away and looked at me, then he looked around the bar with terror filling his eyes and he ran out. Don't you see he was trying to get away from me. When I went after him he fled. Its because of me that he was driving so carelessly. Its because of what I did that he wrecked his car. Because he was trying to get away from me. That's why he is laying in that bed! I could have killed him don't you understand that!" Gibbs exclaims quietly. All the pain and anger he is feeling inside coming out. "How could I have done that to him? He could have died because of me. All because I couldn't control myself."   
Turning to go back into Tim's room he feels a gentle hand on his arm. Looking down he see's the nurses hand on his arm. Looking up into her soft grey eyes he is startled to find sympathy there.   
" Sir I am sure that your not the reason he reacted they way he did. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he was just really surprised and if he isn't openly gay it could have just brought to the surface those feelings. Maybe he feels the same way about you as you do him only he didn't think that he would ever have a chance with you. That might be something to consider. Also maybe he thought it was just a cruel joke one made at his expense. "   
Letting go of Gibbs arm she turns and walks away leaving Gibbs to his own thoughts and himself. Watching as she leaves for a second he turns back to Tim's room and quietly re-enters letting the door slide quietly into place. He sits down taking Tim's hand in his and his thoughts turn inwards. Its not long before Jethro's eyes close and he begins to sleep. His dreams are both good and bad as the nights event replay in them. He dreams also of a life with Tim and what that will mean. His sleep is deep. He doesn't feel the blanket that is wrapped around his shoulders.   
Simone stands looking at the pair. " I sure hope they make it. They look so good together. One so much in love he doesn't know it and the other so afraid of loving him that he isn't sure of himself. They both deserve to be happy." She thinks to herself as she watches them both for a couple more minutes before turning and leaving the room as quietly as she entered.   
Walking down the hall she smiles.


	7. Another Day in Paradise

Tony and the girls head out. Each lost in their own thoughts as to their part in tonight's tragedy. The agree to stop for breakfast before going home and trying to get a little sleep before heading to work. Upon reaching the diner they notice its not busy and head inside. They find a table near the back and take it so that they can have a semi private conversation.   
"What are we going to do about Gibbs?" Tony asks.  
" What do you mean Tony?" Abby asks.  
"You heard him Abb's he is going to resign because of this and we can't let him do that. It's not his fault." Ziva declares.  
"Yea i know its not Gibb's fault its McGee's. If it weren't for him Gibbs wouldn't be resigning." Abby declares anger evident in her voice.  
"Where do you come up with that Abby?" Tony asks.  
"Anytime anything goes wrong its always his fault. I don't know why Gibbs keeps him on the team he is nothing but a screw up. We need to fix this. We need to make Gibbs see that this is all McGee's fault and not his. We can't let him resign over this, least of all not over McGee. He should no better McGee isn't worth it. All he does is screw up. I mean look at his track record with me. He almost got me killed 3 times. After the first time I don't see why Gibbs kept him on the team." Abby retorts angrily.

"When has McGee ever put your life in danger Abby?" Ziva asks.   
" There was the time when he was supposed to be watching over me and that sicko of an ex of mine got into his apartment and tried to kill me. Then there was the time with the killer that was killing people he thought were in McGee's book who almost killed me. Then what about the time in Mexico? "   
"Didn't Gibbs punish McGee for those times?" Ziva asks.  
" Yes but I don't think it was enough. He should have fired him after that first time but he didn't."   
"If I remember right Ab's It was you that didn't listen to McGee when he told you to not open the door unless you knew it as him. But you didn't tell Gibbs that did you? No you didn't instead you let him get punished for your mistake. That time when someone was killing people based on characters in his book that wasn't his fault and you know it. As for Mexico, if i recall you told me that your the one who insisted on going out there with or without McGee even after he told you not to and you were told not to by the Mexican government. Once again you disobeyed him and went out there and endangered yourself, your students, and McGee as well. The he offered himself up as a sacrificial lamb if they would let you all go and take him. Then when you got back you didn't tell Gibbs what you did nor did you include it in your report and neither did McGee. He never told anyone. Abby you have done some terrible things to him and now this. You want to blame him for something he didn't do. Something he has no part in. Tell me Abby does that sound like a friend to you because it sure as the hell doesn't to me." Ziva states coldly.

"You really did all that to McGee?" Tony asks.  
Abby just sits there quietly.   
"She did that and more Tony. She has the habit of blaming Tim for everything that goes wrong."   
Tony just sits and glares at the lab rat.   
Their food finally comes and the three eat in silence. The tension so thick that you can cut it with a knife.   
Once they are all done. They pay the bill and all leave for home and a few quick hours of sleep with nothing having been resolved.


	8. What will be will be

Gibbs wakes to a gentle shaking of his shoulder. Looking up into Ducky's worried face he nods his head in the direction of the door. Silently asking his friend to follow him into the hallway so as not to disturb his sleeping agent.   
Once outside in the hallway, “What is it Ducky?”  
“Jethro why don't you go home and get some rest your not going to do Timothy any good if your worn out.”   
“I can't leave him Ducky after all if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be here in that bed. It was my fault. I need to be here when he wakes up. I need to tell him it was my fault and that he isn't to blame. I need him to understand that this wasn't a joke. It wasn't done to make fun of him or ridicule him. I need him to....”  
“I know Jethro. I've known for a long time and if you just give that young man some time you might find that he just might feel the same way. Why don't you go get some coffee. I will watch over young Timothy while your gone. Besides I would like to talk with his doctor and this will give me the opportunity. Now off with you.”   
Gibbs looks at his friend and realizes he is right and just walks off.   
As he passes the nurses station the young nurse , Simone, flags him down.   
“If you want a descent cup of coffee follow me?” She says smiling.  
Gibbs follows her into the nurses lounge.  
“The coffee in the cafeteria is bad. At least here you can get a good one.”   
“Thank you Simone.” Gibbs gives her one of his patented smiles.   
“Can I ask you something?”   
“Sure. What would you like to ask me.” Simone says.  
“How did you know?”   
“That you love him.”  
“Yes.”  
“Let's just say I have see that look before. The way you looked at him and still do.”  
“ I don't understand. I don't look at him any different than I do any of my other agents. They are all like family to me.”   
“ That may be but with him there is love in your eyes. The kind of love that is different from someone you love as family. He seems to be more special to you than the rest. That and I have seen that look many times on others. A lot of times the ones giving the look don't realize it. Don't sell that young man short. I bet if you will just talk to him and not at him, you will find out that he deep down feels the same way about you. The best advice I can give you is to take it slow, help him, recover, and most importantly don't push him. He's been through a lot and has a lot more to go through. Just be there for him.”  
“I will and thank you.”  
Simone turns and starts to leave when she suddenly turns back to Gibbs.  
“If you don't mind my asking. “What caused the accident?”   
“We were all out having a few drinks after a very long and exhausting case, playing darts when one of my agents dared me to kiss him. She bet me she could beat me at darts and if I lost I had to kiss him. But he didn't know about the bet nor that I had agreed to it. When I lost I paid up and after we broke the kiss he ran out and took off. We followed and came upon the accident. We called for help and he ended up here along with the rest of us.” Gibbs says the pain in his voice evident.  
“Why do you think he took off like that?”   
“He is a very quiet, gentle, man. He gets teased and pranked a lot by the rest of the team and I think he thought I was joining the rest of them in making fun of him. I don't think he thinks he is able to be loved. He hasn't had a lot of luck in that department and he has been hurt deeply because of it. For me to do that to him in a public place and in front of everyone. I think it took him by surprise and I think he took it as being ridiculed. Because if he can't get a women to love him then maybe he is gay. I don't know.” Gibbs sighs as he takes a sip of his coffee.   
“Did he push you away, or did he respond?”   
“At first he tried to push me away but then he relaxed and melted into my arms.”  
“Did it feel good?”  
“Yea it did and I think that scared us both a little. Him more than me.”  
Smiling Simone turns and leaves Gibbs alone with his thought.   
Gibbs watches as the door to the lounge closes. Leaving him alone with his memories of that one kiss, that one wonderful, passionate, kiss. His heart speeds up just thinking about holding Tim in his arms. He knows that he shouldn't feel this way. But it's been so long since he felt this way. How could what he feels be wrong. “Why should I feel guilty about they way I feel about him. I know its frowned on in the agency. After losing Shannon and Kelly I never thought I could feel like this. None of my ex-wives made me feel like this. But for someone like Tim to make me feel like this is just wrong. What would he want with an old man like me? What do I have to offer him? I can't do this to him. I will just fuck it up like all the others.”   
Setting his coffee cup down he gets up out of the chair he doesn't even realize he sat down in, he heads to the door. Opening it he steps out and quickly heads for the stairs and out of the hospital. He reaches his car and opens it. Getting in he starts it and pulls out of the parking lot. He heads home. He pulls the car into the garage and heads inside. He starts to head to the basement, turning he walks to the front door and in the first time in a very, very, long time he reaches over and locks his front door. He goes back down the hall and locks the back door as well. Heading down to the basement he walks into the kitchen grabs the bottle of bourbon he has hidden in the cabinet and finally heads into the basement. He walks down the stairs, looking at the desk he has been working on for Tim's birthday as a surprise. He know the young man has been spending his birthday and Christmas alone. His family wanting nothing to do with him. He also knows that Tim has always made sure to get every one else on the team something for their birthdays and Christmas but no one ever thinks to get him anything. Not this year. This year he wants to give his youngest agent something very special. So with the new tools that Tim had given him for his birthday, even though he knows that Tim doesn't know that he knows it was him that gave him the tools, he began making the desk for him as a surprise.   
Now he just wants Tim to be alright. Walking over he runs a hand over the freshly sanded wood feeling the beauty of the wood through his hands. Its almost ready for staining and he knows how much Tim likes the look of natural wood. Turning back to his work table he set the good bottle of bourbon down and reaches up to get the one he keeps down here, setting it down he picks up his cup and fills it. He takes a long drink and sets it down. Taking out his phone he turns it off and sets it down. Picking up the stain he opens it and picks up a brush and walking back to the desk he begins to apply the stain.   
He quickly becomes lost in his work that allows his mind to drift. He works, drinks, and thinks into the wee hours of the morning. Stopping only to take a bathroom break and then returning to his work. When he finally finishes he has applied the stain to the whole desk, his exhaustion finally hits him and so does the liquor. Dragging himself up to bed he doesn't even bother to strip he just falls onto the bed and is asleep.   
He dreams. He dreams of what it would be like to be with a man. Not just any man but Tim. Then the dream changes. 

Dream Sequence:

Gibbs wakes up to see Shannon standing over him smiling with the sun behind her.   
“Come on sleepy head. Your daughter want you to push her in the swing. Now don't disappoint her by sleeping the after noon away.”  
Gibbs rubs his eyes to clear his vision as he sits up. Looking around he see's himself in their favorite park.   
“What did you say Shannon?”   
“I said your daughter want you to push her in the swing. So up and at it while I get lunch ready. Now go play with your daughter.” Shannon says as Gibbs stands up, swatting him on the ass.   
Turning Gibbs leans down and kisses her. “ I love you Shannon.”   
“I know you do Jethro. Now go and play with your daughter.” She states swatting him on the ass as he leaves to find Kelly.   
Spotting Kelly near the swings he rushes over and picks her up swinging her around in the air several times before putting her back on the ground. She jumps back up into his arms where he begins to tickle her. Her laughter splitting the air.   
“So do you want daddy to swing you little girl” Gibbs asks as he continues to tickle her.   
“Please Daddy stop tickling me. Please.” She begs.   
“ Ok, Are you ready to go for a swing then?”   
“Please swing me daddy.” she cries.   
Gibbs puts her in the swing and gets behind her to push. Glancing over where Shannon has been watching their antics she smiles. Gibbs can see the love she has for him written all over her face. After swinging and playing with his little girl for a while, Shannon calls them over for lunch.   
Leaning down he kisses her gently. “I miss you so much Shannon.”   
“I know you do Jethro and I/ we love and miss you to. But Jethro there is someone else who needs you. He loves you and you love him. You need to trust your heart again. Let him in. Let him be there for you. We can't but he can. Don't throw away one of the best things you have in your life.”   
“But I don't want to lose you”   
“You won't be losing us Jethro. We will always be here in your heart. Tim won't let you forget us. But you have to let him into your heart. He has so much to give you. So much love. Won't you give it a try for us?”   
“You know I would do anything for you Shannon. But this....this is different. With a women I know what to do and how to do it. But he is a man. What am I supposed to do?”   
“Just let your heart lead the way. I have it on good authority that Tim is in the same boat as you are my dear. It will be a learning experience for you both. You both need to give it and yourselves a chance.”   
“Daddy do you love him?”   
“Yes pumpkin I do.”   
“Then daddy what is the problem?”  
“Well its kinda complicated.”  
“How?”  
“Well kiddo its different when two men love each other. People don't look at you like they do when a man and a woman love each other. Two men are treated badly because they love each other. People don't understand.”   
“If you love him and he loves you then what does it matter what other people think?”  
“She has a point Jethro. Since when did you care about what others think. What else is stopping you Jethro?”  
“What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What will I do then?”  
“ Jethro why are you worrying about that? You've known that young man for ten years now. You should know him better than that. You both have been hurt but that is no reason to hide yourselves away. Take a chance on him and on yourself. I think you will be very surprised.”   
“Daddy before you go please swing me one more time?”  
“I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you guys either.”  
“I know you don't want to go Jethro but you have to it's time. We both love you very much and want only the best for you and your young man. Take care of him Jethro. I know he will take care of you.” Shannon says as she kisses him one last time.   
“Bye daddy. I love you and tell Timothy we love him to and to take care of you for us.” Kelly whispers hugging Jethro's neck.   
Letting go of them both he watches as they walk away fading in the distance. The tears he has held inside for so long fall against his cheeks.  
“I will always love you guys. I'll never forget my girls.” He whispers. 

 

Gibbs is awakened by a pounding on his front door.   
“Just a minute.” Gibbs yells. “Who the hell could it be at this hour? Oh! Shit what if something has happened to Tim?” Thinking to himself as he jumps out of bed and runs down the stairs,quickly unlocking the front door and throwing it open.  
He comes face to face with Vance.   
“Leon what the hell are you doing here at this hour? Has something happened to Ti....McGee?”   
“I came here to find out what the hell is going on and for your information its 9 am on a Sunday morning.”  
“I don't know what's going on. Ducky ordered me to come home and get some sleep. So that's what I did.”   
“Do you really want to discuss this out here or can I come in?”  
“Frankly Leon I don't care what you or anyone else thinks about me or who I might be involved with. So if that is what you came here to talk to me about then you came to the wrong place.” Gibbs says as he starts to shut the door.  
“Gibbs I could care less about who you spend your time with off the clock. Your personal life is your own.” Vance states as he pulls a piece of paper out of his breast pocket. “I came here to find out what the hell this is all about.” he states shoving the paper in Gibbs face.  
“What do you think it is Leon?”   
“It looks and reads like your resignation. I want to know why and what brought this on?”  
“You know why Leon. Besides the team is better off with out me. That and if I come back then you would split us up and I can't do that to McGee, he doesn't deserve it. He has a bright future ahead of him and so do the others. It's for the best.”  
“Don't you think your team deserves to make that decision? Doesn't McGee have a say in this? Doesn't he get the chance to say what he wants and how he feels? Since when do you go off half cocked? I thought that was DiNozzo that did that. Your McGee's superior officer act like one. Besides your both needed on this team. Why would I split you up? As long as you keep the relationship out of the office, who am I to come between you guys. But I think you should talk this over with your team and your future partner. You have talked to him about this haven't you?”  
“Not exactly Leon. I just figured with all thats happened you would not want us on the team together or at least me.”   
“Tell you what Gibbs you take a couple of days and think it over and talk to your team about it especially McGee. Then if you still want to resign I won't stand in your way.”   
“Thanks Leon I appreciate it.”   
“Your welcome Gibbs.” Leon states as he turns to leave.   
Gibbs watches as he gets in his car and drives away.  
Closing the door he heads to the kitchen to make coffee before he heads up to take a shower and get ready for his trip to the hospital. Just as he gets the coffee pot ready he hears his front door open.   
“I knew I should have locked that dam door.” He thinks to himself as the team pours in to the kitchen.  
“Coffee ready? We brought breakfast.” Tony says with a grin.   
“Just put it on.”   
Abbey enters set a bag down on the table, turning to Gibbs “So is it true?”   
“Is what true Abbs?”  
“What Vance said about you resigning?”   
“ How did you hear....never mind. Yes its true. But he wanted me to talk it over with you guys before I did and he will wait to finalize it till we all talk about it.”  
“Dammit this is all McGee's fault!” Abby states harshly.   
They all watch as Gibbs face turns red as his blood begins to boil over Abby's words.   
Grabbing Abby by the arm, Ziva drags the lab rat out of the room and down the hall to the back yard.   
Once outside Ziva turns her around to face her.   
“What the hell was that all about? Of all the thoughtless thing you could have said, you had to go and say that. What were you thinking? I thought McGee was your friend, and you say something like that. Of all the thoughtless things you have said and done to McGee in the past this one takes the cabbage.” The fury evident in her voice.  
“What did I say that was so wrong? I just voiced what you all were thinking. This is all Tim's fault. Gibbs should have to resign because of him!” Abby shouts back.   
“Abby if that's what you think then you need to leave. Right now Gibbs nor McGee need that kind of attitude. They are both in need of understanding not blame. So take your attitude and go home.”   
Ziva turns back and heads back into the house leaving Abby with her thoughts.   
Upon entering the hallway she leans against the wall so she can gather her thoughts before going back into the kitchen. 

Once there Ziva comes into the middle of Gibbs and Tony's conversation.

“Did you really resign Boss?” Tony asks.  
“Yea I did Tony.”  
“But why?”  
“Because of what happened to McGee.”  
“That wasn't your fault Gibbs.” Ziva interjects.  
“Really. Is that what you both think that this was all McGee's fault? Because if it is then you both can join Abby. I'll give Vance your decision.”  
“That not what I mean Gibbs.”  
“Then by all means explain it to me.”   
“What she meant boss is that you didn't do anything wrong and neither did Probie. We don't want either one of you to quite over this. If any one is to blame its me and Ziva. Not you guys. After all we are the ones that dared you to do it.”  
“Yes but your not the one who went through with it. Do you remember how freaked out he was when he realized where we were and who was there? He was absolutely terrified. I am just glad he isn't dead. He probably thought it was one of your jokes or stupid pranks. He probably figures your going to tease him to death about it and his reaction to my kissing him.”  
“Boss I wouldn't do that. Not after all he has been through. I wouldn't have even if this hadn't happened. Yes I saw they way he reacted and for once Tim was letting his guard down and letting his feeling show. I think it scared him. He's always thought of himself as straight and to have that reaction just from a kiss, well it scared him. I don't blame him I would be to if I reacted that way from another guy kissing me. On top of that he thinks your totally straight. Hell we all thought that.”   
“DiNozzo I am straight except where McGee is concerned. I've never been with another man nor have I ever considered it. With him its different. I can't explain it and I won't. Least of all not to you all. Give me time to figure it out then I might be able to tell you. Until then we don't mention this again to anyone nor do you dare tease McGee about it. You Got That!” Gibbs growls.  
“Yes Boss” They answer in unison.   
They all take that as an excuse to sit down and eat their breakfast.   
“Are you going to the hospital after breakfast?” Ziva asks.  
“I was planning on it. After I shower and change clothes. I slept in these.”  
“We will wait for you then.” Ziva says.   
The rest of the meal is taken up with small talk and useless conversation.   
Once Gibbs is done with his breakfast and his coffee he heads upstairs to shower and change his clothes, leaving the other two team members to finish up.   
Once inside the shower he lets the hot water cascade over him. His thoughts turning back to that kiss and the subsequent embrace. He can almost feel Tim in his arms. The feel of his body against him. The hardness of the muscles beneath his shirt. The tautness of his ass as he cupped it in his hands. The feel of Tim's arms as they slid around his waist. Then there was the feel of Tim's fully aroused, erect, thick, long cock pressing against his as their kiss deepened, as Tim responded to his kiss by returning it.   
Reaching down he grabs his own erection and begins to stroke himself. As he continues to stroke himself he wonders what Tim will look like out of his clothes. If what he felt pressing against him was any indication then Tim will be something to behold.   
All to quickly the fantasy is over as he cums all over the shower wall and his hand. Bringing it to his lips he tastes himself for the first time, wondering what Tim will taste like. That is if he ever gets the chance to find out. He quickly finishes his shower and drys off quickly. Once he is dressed he is heading downstairs when the conversation he hears going on catches his attention.


	9. The Next Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feed back. I truly appreciate any and all comments. If you have criticism please keep it constructive and make any suggestions you want. Love to have some Ideas for stories you might want to read. Thank you and enjoy.  
> I apologize that its taken me so long to finish this chapter I hope you all enjoy and reread this one in its entirety. Hope you like the additions so far that i have made.

CHAPTER 9  
The Next Day

“I can't believe it Tony? For Gibbs to just quit like that he must really be hurting over this. I've never seen him like this have you?”  
“No Ziva I haven't and that scares me a little. I know the Boss man cares about Tim. Hell we all do. I just don't want either of them to get hurt. They both have been through so much. I am afraid its just going to end in tragedy like all the rest of their relationships.”  
“I know what you mean Tony. But don't you think they of all people deserve to be happy?”  
“Yea they do. They really do. What if Tim doesn't feel the same way about the boss man? Have you thought about that.”  
Before Ziva can answer him Gibbs enters the room.  
“She may not have but I certainly have DiNozzo. Now if you all are finished discussing mine and McGee's personal lives can we get to the hospital.” Gibbs growls, clearly upset over the fact that they were discussing them. 

The ride on the way back to the hospital was filled with a very strained silence. Upon reaching the hospital Gibbs doesn't wait for Tony to come to a complete stop he just jumps out of the car and heads into the emergency room to head up to see Tim.  
Entering Tim's room he is greeted by Ducky.  
“How is he Duck?”  
“He is doing fine and should wake up anytime.”  
“Did he sleep okay?”  
“He slept fine. As a matter of fact we both did. What about yourself. Did you get some rest?”  
“I did I just had something to finish in the basement. I needed to take some time and unwind before I went to bed. I slept soundly till this morning.”  
“Good thats good to hear. I will leave you two alone and take myself home so I can shower and get a bite to eat then I will be back to check on you both.” Ducky says as he leaves the room.  
He leaves Gibbs alone with Timothy so the two men can have some privacy. 

Sitting next to the bed he takes Tim's hand in his, brushing the knuckles across his lips he looks at Tim's face. He sees a look of peacefulness on it. He reaches up and brushes a stray lock of hair from his forehead. “I am so sorry Tim. I never meant for this to happen. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”he whispers.  
It's been a long time since he felt this way about anyone. Yet he can't help wondering where or when this young man found the key to his heart. He thought he had locked it and thrown away the key. Yet Tim found it and unlocked a heart that he thought would never feel love or tenderness or kindness again. Now if only Tim can forgive him and maybe find it in his heart to love him maybe they can share a life together. That will have to wait until he wakes up.  
He raises up and leans over Tim placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Sitting back down he continues to hold Tim's hand running his thumb back and forth over the knuckles.  
Sometime later the doctor comes in to check on him and Gibbs goes to get some coffee. He needs to stretch his legs and his back.  
Once he is settled back in Tim's room he takes his hand and settles quietly to wait for his youngest agent to open his eyes and come awake so they can talk. 

He doesn't know how long he has sat there, he must have dozed off. He is startled by a thumb brushing across his knuckles. Coming awake he looks into the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen.  
“How are you feeling Tim?”  
“I hurt like hell. What happened”  
“Tell me what you remember?”  
“Well we were all out at the bar playing darts. The next thing I remember is waking up here.”  
“You left the bar Tim and you were really upset. We followed you and found your car wrapped around a tree. Thats how you ended up in the hospital hurt. Do you remember why you were so upset? What caused the accident?”  
“I don't really remember much of anything at this point Boss. Why are you here Boss? I mean I know I'm hurt and all but I'm not Tony or Abby or even Ziva so why are you here? Don't get me wrong I am grateful that your here but you don't have to stay. I can handle things from here.”  
“Tim i'm here because I want to be here. Just like I would be with any of the others.”  
“Really since when. You've never treated me like you do the other before. So why all the sudden the change? Why are things so different between us now?”  
“I've never treated you any different from any one else on the team.”  
“Really Boss. Since when do you sit next to Tony's bed and hold his hand or run your thumb across his knuckles. Suddenly what is so special about me? Why are you treating me so different now than you have before? Am I dying or something?”  
Just then Ducky enters room catching the last part of the conversation.  
“Maybe I can answer that for you my dear boy. The answer is no your not dying. There for a time we were quite worried about you. But everything is going to be fine now. How are you feeling?”  
“I hurt like hell Ducky.”  
“Jethro do you mind giving us a couple of minutes alone. I want to go over Timothy's chart and do an exam of my own. I also want to discuss his condition with him.”  
“Sure Duck. I will just go get me some more coffee.”  
“Thank you.”  
Ducky watches until Gibbs has left the room. Picking up Tim's chart he begins to look over it while Tim waits for him to start.  
“Well Timothy it looks like that it will take some time but you should recover nicely. “  
“Ducky whats wrong with Gibbs?”  
“Whatever do you mean dear boy?”  
“I mean since when does he care about me? Since when does he sit next to my sick bed and hold my hand? Since when does he rub my knuckles with his thumb? Thats what I do with women I am interested in. What gives.”  
“Where in the world did you get the idea that he doesn't care for or about you?”  
“From him. From the way he has treated me in the past and now this. Its so out of place.”  
“Why whatever do you mean Timothy?”  
“You really don't know?”  
“I guess I don't. Why don't you tell me about it?”  
“ Never mind Ducky. It's not that important.” Tim says. “Neither am I.” He states quietly under his breath thinking that Ducky hasn't heard since the older man doesn't react.  
Ducky being the observant man he is vows to himself to get to the bottom of this.  
Ducky does his examination without any conversation between the two.  
Ducky looks back at Tim watching him carefully for a second then heads out the door.  
Tim wait's patiently for Ducky to finish his exam so he can be alone with his thoughts. He needs to figure this out. He knows eventually he will have to come clean and let Gibbs know he remembers everything. That is a conversation he is not looking forward to. Could things get any worse. He closes his eyes and lets his thoughts drift back to the other night. He remembers what it felt like to be in Gibbs arms, the touch of his skin against his own, the feel of his lips kissing him. The feel of Gibbs hands on his body. The feel of his body pressed against Gibbs. The way his body reacted. He has never felt this way before. Not with anyone. “Why now and why Gibbs of all people? What the hell is wrong with me? I've never before been attracted to another man, much less been touched or touched one so why now? I'm not gay and I'm sure Gibbs isn't either. Hell I don't know the first thing about being with another man nor do I want to. But being held by him,kissed by him, feeling his body against mine felt so right. Is this a game for him or is it real? Do I really want to do this? I mean after all the way he has treated me in the past. Could he really change that much? Let's not forget his past record with relationships nor mine. Neither one of us has a good track record. Can we just put that in the past? What about his ex-wives.? Will he be willing to make a commitment or am I just going to be another notch on his bedpost? Can I commit to him or will I end up with another broken heart? What if it doesn't work out? Will I have to transfer or worse will he fire me? What am I going to do? I don't know if I can or want to do this? Hell what am I thinking? Gibbs doesn't want me no one does. This must be another one of their games. Well I'm not going to fall for it this time. I've had enough of their crap and I'm not going to take it anymore. This is the last straw.”  
Just then his thoughts are interrupted by the door opening and closing softly.  
Looking around he sees the nurse.  
“How are you feeling this morning?”  
“I hurt all over. Would you tell me how bad it is?”  
“Mr. McGee the doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes and why don't you ask him. I will go get you something for the pain and then be right back.”  
“Thank you nurse.”  
“Your welcome Mr. McGee and my name is Simone if you need anything just press the call button. Your one lucky man. If I do say so myself.”  
“I don't follow you. What do you mean I'm lucky to have a man like who?”  
“The older gentlemen that was in here before. The way he looks at you. I wish I had someone look at me that way.”  
“ You mean Ducky? He is a friend that's all.”  
“I wasn't talking about the gentlemen who just left I was talking about the one who has been sitting at your bedside.”  
“That's my Boss. He's just being nice to me and for the life of me I don't know why?”  
“Well I will tell you this I've never had a boss look at me the way he looks at you.”  
“The only thing he sees when he looks at me is what a screw up I am. That's all nothing more nothing less. I don't even know why he keeps me around. Seems like all I do is screw up. Even when its not my fault I get blamed for it.”  
“I'm sure that's not the case. But if that's how you feel maybe you need to talk to him about it.”  
“There is no talking to him. I just leave things well enough alone. He could care less if I am alive or dead. After all I don't do anything important. Not like the others. All I do is their computer work. I'll be better off going someplace else.”  
“If you hate it so much then why haven't you quit?”  
“It's not that I hate it. I just hate the way I'm treated. Like nothing I ever do is right. Never good enough. I'm just tired of it. I love my job but it's times like these that I just don't get it. “  
“Maybe you should talk to him make him understand how and what you feel. He doesn't seem all that bad to me. He truly seems to care for and about you.”  
“He has a funny way of showing it. When I get out of here he won't have me to worry about any longer.”  
“Take your time and think about it. I'm going to go see about getting you some more pain medication.”  
“Thank you. I appreciate it.”  
Smiling Simone quietly leaves Tim to his thoughts.  
Once alone Tim begins thinking about everything trying to get it all straight in his head.  
Without realizing it Tim drifts off to sleep.

He dreams of that night and the things that had transpired. He replays the nights events over and over in his dreams.  
He also dreams about other things in his life, other times, other places, other things. As his mind becomes more restless so does his body. The terrors of his youth as well as those that have plagued his adult life reappear on the landscape of his mind. His terror filled mind dredges up images of the past things that he would rather forget, things that he no longer wants to be part of his life. Yet he know deep down inside that its these vary things that make him the man he is. He has worked so hard to bury these things and now after all this time and at this time in his life they come flowing back to the surface to haunt him. He sees the torments he suffered as a child, he sees the rapes he has suffered not only at the hands of strangers that his father has sold his body to just to move up in his station in the navy but also the family and friends that have continued to use him and abuse him. The beatings and the tortures he suffered as a child, that still continue on in his adult life. They don't leave bodily scars but the mental ones are the worst. If someone finds out it will be the end of him, not only his career but his life will be forfeit. He has to leave NCIS before someone finds out. He can't go on like this. He has to get away, to hide, leave everything and everyone behind. The fear that he doesn't belong. Fear that if his friends and coworkers find out they will think even less of him than they already do. The fear that if his sister or grandmother find out what his father has done to him or continues to do to him that they like everyone else will blame him. That all of this is his fault. Its bad enough that every one thinks he is not worth loving or having around,that he is as worthless as they think he is. Why try and prove them wrong when they all have the mind set that he is worthless. All he is to them is a joke, a jester, nothing a worthless piece of crap. He dreams dissolve into one horror after another. Without realizing it his screams of terror tore from his throat.  
His screams split the silent air of the hospital.  
Gibbs rushes in only to find his youngest agent thrashing around in the bed begging the pain to stop. Tears flowing freely from his beautiful green eyes.  
Just as Gibbs rushes to the bed, the doctors and nurses burst in brushing him aside.  
“Agent McGee calm down. Your safe. Your in the hospital.” One of the doctors says.  
“Please stop! Please don't hurt me! I won't tell anyone I promise. Please Stop!. Please, Please, Please.”  
“It's alright Agent McGee no one is going to hurt you. I promise.”  
Gibbs notices that Tim's eyes are wide open and yet unseeing. He takes a step forward when he suddenly stops “Please Dad. Please don't make me do that again. I will do anything but please don't let him use me again. It hurts daddy. Please Please don't let him rape me again.” Then another voice seems to replace Tim's “ Shut the hell up boy and do what your told. After he's done with you then I have a couple more friends that want a piece of that pretty ass of yours. Then when everyone else is through then your ass is all mine. After I'm done with you you'll wish you had stayed quiet. Your going to get the whipping you deserve for not obeying me. Maybe next time when I come home you'll be ready to service me and my men. You lousy piece of shit. I don't care if your an NCIS agent your nothing but a lousy waste of space for me and whomever I choose to let use you . Now shut up and get your ass ready to be used cause thats all your good for.”  
Just then Tim screams as if his soul is being ripped from his body. His struggles and thrashing increase as the doctors and the nurses try to hold him down so he doesn't tear his stitches or the IV's from his arms.  
It only takes a split second before Gibbs reaches him. Taking Tim's face in his hands he turns his head so that their eyes are meeting. “Tim it's ok. Your safe. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you ever again. Just relax your in the hospital.” Tim blinks and his vision clears. He see's Gibbs bright blue eyes and smiling face. He notices the tear that clings to the corner of his eye.  
Without warning Gibbs leans down and gently kisses Tim's lips.  
Pulling back he sees the sadness in his eyes. “I'm sorry Boss.” Tim says turning his head away so as not to look at Gibbs.  
“Tim look at me.”  
“Please just go away.”  
“Not until you talk to me Tim.”  
“Don't want to talk. Just want to be left alone.”  
“I'm not leaving you alone so you might as well talk to me.”  
“Why can't you just go back to treating me like you always have? Why can't you just let me be like always? You never cared before why should you start now? It's not like I have ever been important to you? It's not like I'm Tony or Ziva or your precious Abby. It's not like I matter to anyone of you. All I have ever been is a joke to you guys. Some one to do the things you don't want to do. The things you can't do. Someone to blame when things go wrong. What good am I to you or anyone else? Why couldn't you have just let me die in that accident? Huh why couldn't you just let the pain end?” Tim says quietly as the tears fall from his eyes.  
The words hit Gibbs right in the gut. He is not sure whats brought this on or why his youngest feels this way.  
“I'm sorry Tim. I didn't know.”  
“How could you know Gibbs, you never took the time to see how much I was hurting. You never took the time to find out the truth. You never asked me how I was doing or if anything was wrong because you never cared. I wasn't important. You didn't want to see that I was being hurt. I didn't matter to you. It's ok though. When I get out of here I won't bother you or the rest of the team anymore. You all will be rid of the worthless joke on the team. Now please leave me alone.”  
Without a word Gibbs turns and leaves. His heart breaking. Worry about his youngest agents well being is of uttermost importance now that he knows the truth and what has happened to his agent. What may continue to happen to him after he gets out of the hospital. Pulling out his cell phone he flips it open and hits the speed dial number for Vance.  
Gibbs waits for Vance to pick up as he is heading to the elevator and then to his car to head back to the yard.  
“We need to talk” Gibbs says once the ringing has stopped and before Vance can say anything. Then he shuts the phone before he gets a response. Next he hits the speed dial number for Balboa. As much as he hates the thought of having someone look after his team he knows better than to have anyone on his team to watch over McGee. Once that conversation has finished he hits the next number on his list. By this time he has reached his car and gotten behind the wheel. Shutting his phone he starts the car and heads to the yard knowing that the people he has called will do what he asks. Before he gets to the yard he makes a quick stop at McGee's apt. He just hopes that the youngest agent has done what he thinks he has. He pulls into the lot at Tim's apartment and heads up stairs only to find the door ajar.


	10. When Tim's alone.

Chapter 10  
When Tim's alone.  
Aftermath sequal to The Dare.

Tim listens as the door to his room closes. His eyes fill with tears as the pain in his heart tears him apart. He knows that what he said was the truth but still he can't believe he said those things to Gibbs of all people. Even though its the truth, the pain in the man's eyes was just to much for his already broken and shattered heart to take.  
Suddenly pain lances through his chest. The pain is unbearable and his breathing becomes labored as he struggles to control not only his breathing but the pain coursing through his already battered body. The screams of the machines he is hooked up to tear through the night as his vision becomes blurry and begins to become black.   
His vision becomes black as he slips into the darkness that suddenly overwhelms him.   
The alarm in the nurses station suddenly begins blaring just as the machines in Tim's room stop registering his heart beat. Simone notices the alarm just as she steps back into the nurses station. She radio's a code blue and heads immediately to Tim's room hoping that its only a malfunction. Much to her demise its not. Tim's heart has stopped. She calls for a crash cart as she begins CPR. Just as she is about to lean over to start the breathing the door to the room crashes open and the crash cart is wheeled in followed closely by the doctor.   
“I just started CPR.” Silome states.  
“Good work. Now let us take over.” The doctor orders just as the orderly starts taking over doing the chest compressions while the doctor gets the paddles ready for the first set of shocks.   
“Charged” says one of the other nurses.   
“ Clear” The doctor announces as he places the paddles to Tim's chest in an effort to shock his heart back into beating. They work on McGee for at least twenty minutes to know avail before the doctor finally calls it.   
The doctor looks at each and every person still in the room, “We did all we could. We just couldn't save him. It's like he gave up the will to live.”  
“His partner is going to be heart broken. How do we tell him the man he loved is gone?” Simone asks quietly.  
“That's my job. I will find a way to break it to him as gently as I can. Wait what do you mean his partner? Are you talking about the other young man that came in to see him?”  
“No doctor. I was talking about the older gentleman that was in here earlier.”  
“What makes you think that they were partner?”  
“I could tell just by the way he looked at him, spoke to him, even how he touched him. My brother is gay and its the same way he looks at his partner.”  
The doctor thinks for a minute. “ Thank you. This changes everything. I just thought he was Mr. McGee's boss.”  
“Don't get me wrong Doctor he is but he is more than that to Agent Gibbs.”  
Without another word he leaves to make the call for the morgue to come and get McGee's body.   
As he is walking to his office he remembers that Dr. Mallard is the coroner for the agency that McGee worked for. Thinking it best that he contact him to see if there are any special arraignments and to see if he would like to do the autopsy to see what the cause of death is.   
Reaching his office he pulls out his phone and dials the number that Ducky had given him in case of emergencies. Without a word he sits down behind his desk as he waits for the phone to be picked up.  
“Hello”  
“Is this Dr. Mallard?”  
“Yes. Who is this?”  
“Dr. Mallard we meant earlier today at the hospital. I'm Dr. Bishop. I was the attending for Agent McGee.”  
“Has something happened to Timothy?” Ducky asks the fear he feels inside creeping into his voice.  
“I'm afraid so Dr. Mallard. He went into cardiac arrest about 30 minutes ago and we couldn't revive him. It's like he suddenly just gave up the will to live. We tried everything. I wanted to let you know before I called Agent Gibbs to inform him that his partner had passed. Also I was wanting to know if you wanted to perform the autopsy?”   
“Thank you Dr. Bishop. Yes I would like to be the one to do the autopsy. I will collect the body in the morning. As for Agent Gibbs I would like to be the one to break the news to him if you don't mind Dr. Bishop.”  
“I don't mind at all Dr. Mallard. Thank you. The worst part of this job is telling the loved ones that the one they love has passed.”  
“Your welcome Dr. Bishop. If you don't mind my asking, why do you think Agent Gibbs was Agent McGee's partner? Yes they worked together and he was Timothy's boss, but why do you assume that they were a couple?” Ducky asks.  
“One of the nurses that took care of Agent McGee is the one that spotted it. She told me that Agent Gibbs looked at Agent McGee like her brother looks at his partner. In fact she said he acted just like her brother does towards his partner.”  
“I see. Well thank you Dr. Bishop and I will see you in the morning.”  
“Good night Dr. Mallard.”   
Ducky hears as the phone disconnects.   
“Oh dear what on earth am I going to tell Jethro? He is going to be devastated. I guess I will tackle one problem at a time. It will have to wait till the morning.”  
Ducky turns out the light and attempts to go back to sleep. He knows that the morning light will bring a whole lot of unpleasantness to not only the agency but the team as a whole, but mostly to his long time friend.   
Ducky tosses and turns throughout the rest of the night his mind not allowing for any peaceful rest, instead opting for a night of restless dreaming.   
As the dawn breaks over the horizon so it brings a new sadness into the world of NCIS and one agent in particular.


	11. What Comes Next.

Chapter 11  
What comes next.

Gibbs cautiously opens Tim's door doing his best to not make any noise. Just as he is about to step through the door way he hears soft voices talking.   
Without making a sound he slips through the door and turns on the light temporarily blinding whomever else is in the apartment.   
As his vision clears he sees his two other agents standing there with their mouths open.   
“What the hell are you two doing in McGee's apartment?”   
“Well Boss it's like this....”Tony begins.  
“Gibbs we were just...”  
“Just what Ziva? Going through Tim's things. Snooping. Trying to find out more about his personnel life. Don't you think if he wanted you to know something he would have told you? I would expect this from DiNozzo but from you Ziva. You both just need to leave and get out of my sight before I do or say something you both will regret.” Gibbs says through clenched teeth his anger radiating off him in waves.   
Without another word the two agents hang their heads and leave without a backwards glance.   
Once he is alone he goes to Tim's closet and quickly packs a bag for the younger agent. Making sure to get everything he knows he will need while he is recovering at his place. Gibbs doesn't intend to let Tim come back to this place not while there is so much to be said and done between them. As he looks around the room he notices that something seems to be out of place with the room. Walking over to the bookshelf that sits against the wall facing the bed. He notices that something is not right. He begins to pull books out looking behind them. Suddenly he spots something. As he looks closer he notices a small pin whole camera embedded in one of the books. Carefully removing the book he opens it to find not only the camera but a small transmitter. He carefully closes the book and places it in the bag all the while with the intention of finding out just where the hell the camera has been transmitting to and what its been transmitting. He knows that what ever it is he isn't going to like it and he sure as hell isn't going to let the rest of the team know about it. He intends to protect Tim at all costs. Gathering the bag he heads out, locking the door behind him. He heads for his car and the Navy yard.   
The ride to the yard is quiet. To quiet as it allows for Gibbs to think back over what he witnessed at the hospital earlier.   
Arriving at the gate he greets the guard and is allowed onto the yard. Taking the bag he heads up to the bullpen where he stashes it and then continues to Vances office.   
Without knocking he enters to find Fornell and Vance waiting on him.   
“Whats going on Gibbs and why is Fornell here?” Vance asks.  
“In light of recent events and things that have come to light, I think Agent McGee's life maybe in danger.”  
“From whom Agent Gibbs. You and your team.” Vance snarls.  
“Contrary to popular belief no its not me or my team. Its his so called father that appears to be the problem.”  
“ What makes you think Agent McGee's father poses a threat to him?”  
“Something McGee said earlier. He said that his father and his friends not only were beating him but they were also sexually assaulting him.”   
“Do you have any proof other than Agent McGee's accusations?” Fornell chimed in.  
“At the moment no I don't. But this might help,” Gibbs says as he tosses the book containing the camera and transmitter onto Vance's desk.  
“What's this?” They both ask in unison.  
“Open it and find out.”  
They both reach for the book at the same time but Fornell withdraws his hand and lets Vance open it.   
Pulling the camera and transmitter out of the book the duo look at it stunned.   
“What the hell is this?” Vance demands.  
“If it is what I think it is it will give us the proof we need to send that bastard to jail and to a court marshal. I think that Tim has been video taping his assaults as evidence of the crimes his father and his friends have been committing against him for years. If we can find out where that thing is transmitting we might just have the evidence we need to put him away. I don't want to use anyone in the agency to track it that's why your here Fornell I want you to trace it and then just the three of us go collect the evidence. I don't want anyone other than you all to know whats on that recorder and I sure as hell don't want the rest of my team to see whats on it either. That kid has suffered enough and I'll be dammed if this is going to cause him anymore pain.”   
The use of Tim's sure name was not lost on the other two just as the fury in his eyes wasn't.   
“Gibbs you know I like the kid he has helped me out of more tight spots than anyone including me gives him credit for. I will do anything I can to help him.”  
“I agree Agent Fornell. This agency needs more men like Agent McGee and I will be dammed if I am going to stand by and let him be hurt by anyone including you Gibbs. We need to get a protection detail on him right away.” Vance states.  
“Already done Leon. I called and asked Balboa to take care of him. He's the only one I trust at the moment. He should be there by now. I told him not to let anyone in McGee's room.”   
“Excuse me but am I missing something here Jethro?” Fornell asks.  
Before Gibbs can say anything Vance jumps in, “ There was an incident that occurred between Agent Gibbs and Agent McGee and McGee wound up in the hospital as a result of an accident that occurred because of that incident. Should I tell him the rest of do you want to? Oh and by the way I received your resignation. At this point in time though I am not going to accept it and we will discuss this at a later date.”  
Fornell looks from one to the other, wondering just what the hell he is missing and what's going on between these two men.   
“Well I'm waiting. Does someone want to fill me in on what the hell is really going on here?” Fornell asks impatiently.  
“I'll tell you later Tobias for now lets concentrate on McGee and keeping him safe.”   
Without out a word Gibbs turns on his heel and leaves. Both men watching in silence as he goes.   
When the door shuts Tobias turns his attention back to Vance.   
“Mind telling me what the hell is going on?”   
“He will tell you in his own good time Fornell until then lets get down to the business at hand. If what Gibbs thinks has been happening has been then we need to find the evidence and put this bastard away.”  
“I'll get my techs working on it right away. For his sake I hope he doesn't get any more involved in this than he already is.”   
“We will have to just wait and see.”   
Without another word Fornell leaves. Vance sits behind his desk lost in his own thoughts.   
Gibbs heads back down stairs to pick up his keys and head on back to the hospital to keep watch over Tim. Just as he reaches his desk his phone rings. Without looking at the display he answers it in his usual fashion.  
“Gibbs” is all he manages to get out before his knees buckle and the lights go out.


	12. Hope Lost

Chapter 12  
Hope lost.  
Ducky pulls out his cell phone,flips it open and hits the speed dial number for Gibbs. This is something he doesn't want to do over the phone but he wants to let Gibbs know he was needed at the hospital.   
He listens as the phone rings.  
“Gibbs.”  
“Jethro we need you at the hospital ASAP. It's Timothy. Something has happened and we need you now.”   
Suddenly Ducky hears shouting over the suddenly quiet telephone line.   
“What the hell is going on over there?” He shouts into the telephone line.  
“Ducky we need you. Somethings happened to Gibbs. He just collapsed.”  
“I will be right there. Make sure to elevate his head and get Mr. Palmer up there stat to start checking him over.”  
“Someone call Palmer now.”   
Ducky hears as he closes his phone and races as fast as he can out of the hospital.   
Within minutes Ducky is by his friends side.   
“Jethro can you hear me?”   
“Yea I'm fine Duck. What the hell are you doing here anyway? Your supposed to be at the hospital watching over McGee.” Gibbs states angrily.  
“Jethro thats what we need to talk about. I came back here to make sure my dearest friend was all right.”  
“What about McGee is he all right?” Gibbs ask.   
“Jethro we need to talk and now and here is not the place to do it. Why don't we get you up off the floor and down to my office so we can discuss this more privately.”   
Gibbs doesn't object he just stares at his agents for a minute letting them know that they will get all the information he gets when he gets back from talking to Ducky.   
“Someone want to give me a hand up?”   
“Sure boss” Tony says reaching out his hand to help him up.  
Ducky doesn't look back as he leads the way to the elevator and down to autopsy.   
The silence is almost deafening between the two old friends as Ducky leads him into his office and to the chair infront of his desk. Reaching into his desk drawer he pulls out the bottle of scotch he keeps there for just such emergencies.   
Reaching in he pulls out two glasses, uncorks the bottle and pours a healthy amount into both. He knows that before he is finished his friend is going to need it.   
“Ok Ducky what is so important that you had to bring all the way down here to discuss McGee's condition that you couldn't say in front of the whole team.”   
“Drink that and then I will tell you.” Ducky demands. Knowing how hard this news is going to be on his old friend.   
Without a word Gibbs downs the burning liquid and sets the glass back down in front of him. He watches as Ducky pours another generous amount into the glass.  
Taking a deep breath Ducky begins. “ Jethro I didn't want to say anything in front of the others because I didn't want them to see your reaction to this news.”  
“Ducky just get to the point.” Gibbs growls.  
“Jethro this morning approximately an hour and a half ago young Timothy went into cardiac arrest.”  
Gibbs notices the tears in his friends eyes as his own gut twists and his heart breaks.   
“The doctors tried to revive him Jethro but to now avail. Jethro Timothy died this morning. The doctor said it was like he had given up the will to live to fight. I am so sorry Jethro. I know how much this must hurt. I know you only realized how you felt about him and how much you truly cared about the boy. I didn't want to tell you in front of everyone. I know that you loved him and I am sure that he loved you very much.”   
Unbeknownst to either man the camera to Abby's lab had come on and the whole rest of the team heard and saw what was transpiring between the two men.   
Ducky can see the tears in his friends eyes and watches as they roll down his cheeks.   
“I nnn...never...got...ttt...to...ttt...tell him Duck. What am I going to do now? I don't think I can go through this again. God I never cried when I found out about my girls and yet here I am crying over Tim. What the hell is wrong with me Ducky? Why did he have to leave me?”   
“Jethro I think your crying for all three now. Just let it all out no one but me will ever know.”   
“Did he love me Duck?” Gibbs asks his eyes pleading and begging for an answer. Anything to releave the pain he is feeling inside. “God i've never hurt so much in my life. It feels like my soul is being ripped apart.”  
Ducky gets up and moves next to Gibbs gathering the hurting younger man into his arms and holding him. Whispering words of comfort and love to him.   
Gibbs wraps his arms around Ducky and lets the flood of emotions he has held back for so long, let go. 

 

Meanwhile in Abby's lab the rest of the team is shocked into silence. Not only at the news of the death of their team mate but also at the reaction of their boss and the news that he was in love with the youngest of the team.   
Suddenly a scream splits the quiet stillness of the lab.  
“NO! No! No! This can't be happening. Gibbs couldn't be in love with Timmy. No that just isn't right. How could he do that to my silver fox and then leave him! No this can't be. I have to talk to Gibbs. There has to be some mistake.” Abby screams as she bolts for the door only to be held back by Ziva and Tony.  
“Let me go!”   
“Not until you calm down Abby. This is hard enough on the boss without you going off half cocked. He just lost someone very dear to him and all you can think of is yourself. Didn't you see how he reacted to the news of Tim's death?” Ziva asks her voice showing her anger.   
“That's what I am talking about right now he needs us. He needs me.” Abby bellows.  
“Abby what he needs right now is some privacy and someone who won't judge or ridicule him. He needs someone who understands and right now that isn't you.” Tony quips.  
“He needs time Abby to recover his composure and his dignity. I will not allow you to keep those things from him or to take them from him. He is going to need time to come to terms with this and us. He doesn't know that we know about Tim's death or the fact that he was in love with him. He needs us to be strong for him and not to go off half cocked. He needs to be the one to tell us about Tim's death and about his feelings for him. It's his decision to tell us about them both not ours to force his hand.”  
“Promise me Abb's that you will say nothing of either situation to him or anyone else unless he broaches the subject.” Tony demands.  
They watch the emotions flood across the lab rats face as she thinks about what they have said.   
Still she can't get it out of her head that Gibbs was in love with(of all people) Tim. “ I mean what the hell was he thinking. He could have anyone he wants and he picks lame, geeky, McGee. My McGee. How could he do this to me? Just wait till I get ahold of him. After all I have told him and after all Tim's done to me how can he love that worthless piece of man? I just don't see what any one would see in Tim. Hell all he was good for was a roll in the hay at first then after that to do my bidding and to take the heat for me when I screw up. He is worthless.” Abby thinks to herself.   
“Alright I won't say anything to Gibbs about his feelings for Timmy or his death unless he says something first.”  
Feeling confident that their lab rat won't say anything to Gibbs until he talks about it first, they turn to leave the room only to bump into Gibbs as he is entering.   
“Hey Boss. What's up? We got a case or something?” Tony quips with a smile on his face.  
“No DiNozzo we don't have a case and I'm glad your all here so I don't have to repeat myself. I wanted to tell you all that I just found out that McGee died a little while ago. It appears that he had a heart attack and they couldn't revive him. Ducky is going to do the autopsy so if you all want to say good bye he will be here this afternoon. I need to go up and inform the Director.”   
Without a word Gibbs turns on his heel and heads towards the elevator. He takes it up to the Directors floor where he heads to his office. Without knocking he barges in.   
“Leon we need to talk.”  
Vance takes one look at Gibbs face and knows there is something wrong.   
“I will call you back later. Somethings come up. I have to go.” Vance says as he hangs up the phone.   
“What is so important Gibbs that it couldn't wait?”   
“I wanted to let you know that McGee died about 2 hours ago and I would like to have the team taken off rotation for awhile.”   
“Does this mean your going to stay?” Vance asks.  
“What ….are you ….talking about Leon?” Gibbs asks with a puzzled expression on his face.  
“I am talking about the resignation you sent me last night. Does this mean I need to tear it up?”   
“Yea I guess since the reason I was resigning is now gone.”   
“What does that mean Gibbs?”  
“It's not important now Leon.”   
“You're not talking about the incident at the bar are you?” Vance questions.  
“No and I would appreciate it if you would drop the subject entirely.”   
“Consider it done. Should I notify his family?”   
“No! I don't want them anywhere near him. Not after what that bastard of a father has done to him. I don't want the team know about this either. We need to keep this between those of us that need to know. We need to leave him his dignity at least Leon.” Gibbs declares.  
Without another word Gibbs turns on his heel and leaves.


	13. What happens next.

Chapter 13  
What happens next.

Its been hours since the death of Tim McGee was reported to Gibbs and the Director along with the rest of the team. His body lays on a table in Ducky's morgue awaiting the old mans special touch. His team waits for the cause of death of the youngest member. All but one have said their good byes. He can't bring himself to do this one final act for his youngest Agent. The mood at NCIS is a somber one. They all have pushed to the back of their minds and neglected to call McGee's family whats left of them anyway. No one can bring themselves to call Sarah, they know his father could care less so there is no sense in even contacting him. Ducky is waiting to contact Penny since he wants to be able to give her all the details of her grandson's last few moments.   
They all send worried glances at Gibbs watching him carefully since they all know that Tim meant more to him than they realized till his breakdown in autopsy. They are worried that he might do something drastic. They have never seen him like this and it scares them. They are not the only ones worried so is Vance and Ducky.   
Suddenly Gibbs gets up and heads to the elevator. Once inside he silently heads down to autopsy to say his final goodbye to the one man who held his heart in his hands and didn't even know it.   
He quietly heads to autopsy, locking the doors to give himself some privacy. What he has to say he doesn't want or need an audience for. The only one who needs to hear what he has to say can no longer hear him. He walks slowly over to the table that contains his youngest agent. He slowly lifts the sheet covering him. Pulling it back to reveal his face and part of his torso. He leans down and softly kisses Tim's lips. He looks around and spots a chair over by the desk and goes to collect it. Bringing it back over he sits down, takes Tim's hand in his own. Brushing the hair that has fallen down over Tim's forehead he begins. “I know you can't hear me Tim, but I have to say this now. I have pushed you away, treated you badly and let others treat you badly. The only reason I did this was because since the very first time we meant and you stood up to me I have loved you. I couldn't tell you or show you how much I cared because I was so afraid of letting you in. Afraid of hurting you and being hurt by you. I know now that you would have never hurt me. But in the end I was the one that hurt you. I pushed you away and I let others hurt and take advantage of you when I should have stepped in and made things right. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for all that I have done and allowed to be done to you. If only you would come back to me I would show you just what you mean to me. I would give anything to have you back in my life. Hell I don't even know if you would want me, or if you would even be interested. I LOVE YOU TIMOTHY MCGEE. I always have and always will. Tell my girls that I love them and will keep each and every one of you in my heart. There are so many things I wanted to share with you my love. So many things I wanted todo with you.”  
Gibbs lays his head down next to Tim's and lets his emotions out. His tears flow as he snuggles against Tim's hair on last time. After a while Gibbs leans over and kisses Tim's lips one last time. Smoothing his hair back one last time he kisses his fore head and places the sheet back over his beautiful face. Turning to leave he picks up the chair and heads to the doors.  
“Boss... where am I? Why am I naked?” a quiet befuddled voice asks.   
Turning he stares in shock to see his youngest Agent sitting up on the autopsy table.   
“What... How...” Gibbs states pulling his phone out of his pocket quickly. “Ducky need you in autopsy now!” Gibbs roars as he races back over to his bewildered agents side.   
“Boss... whats going on? Why am I in autopsy? Better yet why am I on one of Ducky's tables? Have you been crying?”   
“My God Tim your alive.” Gibbs exclaims as he pulls his bewildered agent into his arms and kisses him with all the passion he can muster.   
Without thinking Tim swings his legs over the side of the table and is pulled into Gibbs warm embrace as the man lifts him off the table and holds him close to him. Before he has a chance to say anything Gibbs lips are crushing his own as the older mans hands wander over the naked skin of his back and ass. Tim melts into the older man's embrace as his own body betrays him and begins responding to Gibbs touch and kiss igniting a fire in his soul and body he never thought would ever exist. Tim feels Gibbs growing erection as they press themselves together even tighter and tighter. Each one wanting to feel more of the other one.   
Gibbs feels Tim melt into his arms as the passion ignites and deepens between the two men. Gibbs begins to feel Tim's body responding to his ministrations. He can feel the younger man's cock growing becoming more and more erect by the second as he presses himself against his naked agent.   
Suddenly there is a pounding on the doors. Looking a little ashamed of themselves they part. Just as Gibbs starts to turn to go to the door, the sheet covering Tim falls to the floor revealing his nakedness to Gibbs lust filled eyes as well as those of his teammates who happen to be standing at the door who saw everything that happened between the two men.   
Tim watches in slow motion as the sheet that had been covering him falls slowly to the floor revealing him to his Boss's lust filled, loving gaze. His aching hard one there for the man to see.   
Suddenly the silence between them is filled with cat calls and hoots. Turning they both stare in shock at the site of their team in the windows of the autopsy doors.   
“Shit.” They both exclaim at once. Gibbs reaches for the sheet just as Tim does and their heads knock into one another sending both men sprawling on the floor.   
Illiciting laughs from those standing at the doors window.   
Getting up Gibbs glares in their directions as he quickly picks up the sheet and helps his youngest agent to the table.   
Once he knows Tim is alright he heads to the door the glare still in place but he can see its not having the desired effect on any of his team.   
Once the doors are open they all rush in.   
“ Dam McDick I didn't know you were so well hung? Man do you have a big one or what.” Tony laughs as Tim turns red all the way down his body.   
“Wow Gibbs that was some lip lock you put on little Timmy here.” Abby chimes in.   
Gibbs whistle brings them all up short. “ If you all don't mind I want Ducky to look Tim over and then I'm taking him home.”   
“I bet you are...” Tony chimes in quickly receiving a head slap for the comment.   
“Now all of you out and back to work. I would like to see my patient alone. Jethro I think you need to go and inform the Director that Tim's death has been greatly exaggerated and make sure he hasn't notified the young man's family.   
Turning on his heel Gibbs ushers the rest of the team out and upstairs leaving the two men alone.   
“Ducky do you mind telling me what is going on?” Tim asks.  
“Tell me Timothy do you remember being in an auto accident or being at the hospital?”   
“No. Why should I? What is with everyone thinking I'm dead and why am I here on one of your tables and naked?”  
“My dear boy you have been through so much these past couple of day. Let me start by saying I and the whole team are glad to have you back.”  
“Back what do you mean Ducky? I haven't went anywhere have I?”   
“Timothy a couple days ago you went out with members of your team and Jethro kissed you in a bar. You ran out and were caught in an accident. They took you to the hospital where for some reason you went into cardiac arrest and died at least so we thought. Your here because I wanted to do the autopsy on you and bring Jethro and the team some closure. When you awoke just now Jethro was saying goodbye to you. He loves you very much and assuming from your reaction you care a great deal about him as well. Am I wrong?”  
“No Ducky your not. As a matter of fact, don't tell him but I love him to. I now know he does because of the things he said to me while I was laying here. Ducky how much of what just happened did you and the rest of the team see?”   
“ Well just Jethro kissing you and then the sheet falling off of you. My boy you have nothing to worry about. You are very well endowed indeed. I am sure that you both will be able to satisfy each others needs and desires.”   
“Now let me finish my examination and then you can head up to the bullpen but only after you put some clothes on. I will....”  
“No need to Ducky I brought his to go bag with me on my way back down.” Gibbs said as he walked over to Tim's side. “Never letting this one go again.”   
With that said he places the satchel on the table and leans over giving Tim a kiss filled with passion and love. As they separate Tim looks into Gibbs eyes and sees the love he has reflected back at him tenfold.   
Their foreheads touching, Gibbs asks “Are you ready to go home?”  
“With you yes. Now and forever.” Tim answers his voice husky with desire and love. 

The End. 

PS if you like this story please let me know. All comments are appreciated. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. Not even sure if any of you like what I write but its nice to see that your reading it. Thank you all.


End file.
